


hymn (lapdance) for the weekend

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Lapdance, author has no idea how christianity and demons work, demon chuu and church girl yves, dom(?) chuu, sub(?) yves, yves gets kidnapped but she doesn’t mind since its a hot demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sooyoung was supposed to go to church, not tied up in a confined room while getting a lapdance from a demon.





	hymn (lapdance) for the weekend

**Author's Note:**

> don’t judge me too hard while reading this if you know me on twitter okay i just wanted to read demon chuuves but no one was wiling to write one :(((

Sooyoung hated to admit it but she was lost. Having recently moved to a new town, she still hasn't adapted to the new area. It was only yesterday that she and her whole family arrived at the new house and unpacked several boxes but Sooyoung completely passed out after building her new bed from ikea after going through the very confusing instructions. Or, she was just really bad at DIY related stuff. The only words she remembered before closing her eyes were from her mother’s mouth,

“ _ Make sure you get to church on time.” _

Now back to the present. Sooyoung was positive that she was walking in circles when she passes by a familiar run down barber shop about like, 5 times. She could always just ask the people around her for some help but either everyone was still asleep, or, she made the mistake of moving to a ghost town. Scratching her head, she turned around to try a different route even if there were no sign boards to her aide but was stopped in her tracks when a girl no older than her with dark auburn hair stood before her. Surprised, Sooyoung fell on her back to the hard concrete road and groaned in immense pain.

“Ah, shit that  _ hurts _ .”

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!”

The girl offered a hand for Sooyoung to stand back up. Sooyoung eyed it carefully, being awfully cautious of the mysterious girl before accepting her help.

“Um. Thanks.” The girl shook her head repeatedly.

“Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?” Sooyoung was confused by the overly worried tone by the stranger in front of her. She wasn’t even bleeding and she’s certain that her bones are still functioning alright.

“Yea— It’s not that serious, see?” Sooyoung showed the back of her shirt that was slightly ripped with a few scratches marking her skin. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to be quick and get to church before the service ends. Otherwise, I might get an earful from mother at home.”

Now Sooyoung might just be imagining this, but she swore that the mysterious girl clicked her tongue at the word ‘church’. She also saw her eyes roll slightly, and she wouldn’t have caught it had it not been her paying attention to the features on the mysterious girl which she now notices, are absolutely mesmerizing. Her doe-like eyes are undeniably very adorable, accompanied by her round cheeks and beautiful lips that forms a heart whenever she smiles. 

Sooyoung was caught staring and the mysterious girl smiles once again, her teeth in full view and Sooyoung looks away, embarrassed.

“But there are some scratches on your back and I’m pretty sure they—” The girl applies some pressure to the scratch on Sooyoung’s back and she winced from the slight pain,”—See? You can’t go anywhere like this. Can I at least help patch you up at my house as an apology? I promise it won’t take too long.” 

Sooyoung ponders deeply, analyzing the outcomes of her answer.

If she says no, she won’t be getting any ointment any time sooner for her injuries(?) and she won’t make it on time for church since she’s stupid and doesn’t own a sense of direction in a single bone in her body.

If she says yes, she will not only receive treatment, Sooyoung could also ask for help to go to the town church she isn’t so familiar with by this awfully pretty girl in front of her. There was a possibility they could become friends, get closer and become something much more…

_ Impure thoughts begone! You were taught to like the opposite gender, not the same one as you! _

Sooyoung blames God for creating women to be so fucking perfect from head to toe.

Well, there are certainly more pros than cons in choosing yes so, why not?

“Then. I’ll accept your offer but only if you help me find my way to church after this!” Sooyoung says, earning an eyebrow raise from the girl. She doesn’t know why she found that hot.

“You’re really keen on going to church that much huh?” It was a strange question and Sooyoung was sorta afraid to answer it since the girl’s eyes weren’t very, smiley. Nevertheless, she answered said question.

“I’m a practicing Christian. Of course I need to take these types of stuff seriously. Maybe you wouldn’t understand since you might be practicing a different religion from mine.”

“I’m an atheist.”

Sooyoung blinked. “Exactly.”

The mysterious girl chuckled softly. Did Sooyoung say something funny?

“Okay, yeah sure. Maybe you’ll change your mind when I let you get comfortable though.” There was a mischievous glint in those predator-like eyes and Sooyoung gulped. Whatever that was, Sooyoung knows that the mysterious girl was up to no good and for some reason, it was making her heartbeat sped up faster than usual.

“Oh and also? The name’s Jiwoo. But I’m certain you won’t forget it any time soon.” Jiwoo touched her forehead with a tap of her index finger and suddenly, her vision turned to black.

***

When Sooyoung had awaken, she found herself in an unfamiliar empty room with no doors or windows present. It was dimly lit and she was sitting on a chair smack right in the middle of the room with her hands tied behind it. What the hell was happening to her?

“ Already awake I see.” She’s heard that voice before. When she lifts of her vision from the floor, she is met with Jiwoo’s face, the girl who supposedly was the reason she was in this kind of state. And this Jiwoo was a complete 360 degree than from the earlier Jiwoo. She wasn’t wearing her skirt and long-sleeved cartoon print sweater with sandals but it was now replaced with a black lacy garter belt covering her curves followed by a matching black lacy bra that could be unhookable from the front. And, there were also horns poking out from her head. Hmm, the more you learn…

Wait a minute—

“Hello??? Explain yourself??? Why am I tied up and why the hell are you dressed up like that???”

Sooyoung shouted while closing both of her eyes to avoid lusting after Jiwoo that was dressed very provocatively as of now. And it wasn’t helping that Sooyoung might’ve been slightly turned on from the outfit alone. Imagining all the things Jiwoo would do to her with that outfit on could kill her on the spot, no doubt.

Jiwoo slid in her lap almost immediately and Sooyoung could faintly feel the friction if her jeans weren’t in the damn way. She shivered at the contact of Jiwoo’s slender fingers lifting up her chin and somehow thanked God that she was born a girl. If she was a (straight) guy, it’d be nearly impossible not to get a boner from this type of treatment.

“Aww, why are you shutting your eyes so tightly? Take a look at my cute outfit I prepared just for you! I just thought we could have some fun just before you head on your way to that so-called holy church since you’re such a babe that could use some loosen up instead. I’m pretty sure you’re also sorta interested in me, no?” The way Jiwoo asked that question so seductively in Sooyoung’s right ear should be illegal. Jiwoo was now rubbing circles on Sooyoung’s thighs while pressing her soft breasts against Sooyoung’s tucked shirt and there was nothing else Sooyoung would want to do than rid herself of her clothes and take Jiwoo right there. Now, what happened to the ‘chastity are only given to men after marriage’ agreement she signed with her mother at the age of 3? 

“... Please… why are you doing this…?” Sooyoung asked weakly, her voice faintly could be heard had it not been for Jiwoo’s supernatural hearing.

Jiwoo smirked devilishly. “Honey, you should have known better than to trust a demon like me.”

A demon. Those horns on Jiwoo’s head were the real deal? It’s not just some cosplay or just another kink? Is that what she was trying to say?

“What? You don’t believe me?” Jiwoo tugged one of Sooyoung’s hands that were tied before and made it grazed over them and Sooyoung couldn’t just believe it. She was staring into Jiwoo’s eyes that had flicks of red in the irises. Her day couldn’t have gotten any worse. Curse the heavens.

“I didn’t catch your name before darling. What is it?” Jiwoo caressed Sooyoung’s cheeks and placed a soft peck on every spot she managed. 

“S-Sooyoung…” 

“Sooyoungie it is then!” Jiwoo got off from Sooyoung’s lap and breathed in relievement. She hasn’t experienced that much sexual contact since, well—  _ never _ . She didn’t ever have time for a relationship and her parents was always so strict with her upbringing. A boyfriend was nothing she had ever thought of, let alone a sexual relationship with a demon girl at that. Maybe, this was God’s doing that was sent to test her patience and boy, was she failing terribly.

Jiwoo clicked her fingers and made a stereo appear in the corner of the cramp as hell room. Jiwoo was facing the stereo, choosing what song to play on while her ass was in full view for Sooyoung’s eyes to drink in. Can you blame her though? To be fair, she was taught to appreciate all the blessings in the world and she was doing exactly that. 

When ‘I’m A Slave 4 U’ started playing in the background, Sooyoung knew Jiwoo wasn’t playing around. She crossed her fingers behind the chair, praying for whatever challenge that Jiwoo would shove her into.

“How are you doing so far?”

“Dead on the inside but thanks for asking.”

Jiwoo whipped her head back in laughter and then twirled the dark brown locks of Sooyoung’s hair while scraping her nails at the back of her nape. “The rules are simple. No touching me for 10 minutes and if you succeed, I’ll bring you to church. Easy, right?”

“God, why me out of everyone in this fucking world…” Sooyoung mumbles in defeat. “This is all Google Maps fault, bullshit app, I swear.”

Sooyoung was confident in her faith — well,  _ sorta _ . But she wondered if she lost instead. 

“And if I couldn’t take my hands off you, which by the way is impossible, what’s in it for you?”

Jiwoo leaned in dangerously close to the lobe of Sooyoung’s ear and nibbled the soft skin, grazing her teeth over and Sooyoung just felt like screaming. “Then… I’ll have my way with you until you forget God and scream my name instead when you see stars at the exact time I make you come.”

Fuck, Sooyoung’s virgin ears were tainted from the absolute filth Jiwoo liked to spout in them. It’s too late to back out and she really needs to go to church on time, though. Sooyoung whispers a little prayer under her breath to stop her from indulging in these sinful desires before she feels Jiwoo’s ass grinding on her knees and God, what the hell—

“Let’s start since I’m so impatient to get you wet  _ baby _ ~” Jiwoo wraps her arms around Sooyoung’s neck and crashes her lips roughly against the older girl until it draws blood from her bottom lip. Sooyoung felt a bit of pain but Jiwoo tried to soothe it by swiping her tongue over it, as an apology to make up for rushing.

“Sorry, I couldn’t control myself when you kept looking at me like you wanted to mess me up with your eyes. You’re getting me all riled up and it’s all your fault, you know?” Sooyoung whimpers, Jiwoo’s hot breath making her skin tingle all over. Jiwoo hovered just slightly inches apart from Sooyoung’s lap and rested her hands on both of Sooyoung’s shoulder blades and grinded on the girl’s crotch. Sooyoung let out a strangled moan, she couldn’t believe she could make that sort of sound til’ now.

“You look tense, Sooyoungie…” Jiwoo quickened her pace and Sooyoung shuts her eyes tight, eyebrows furrowed at the extreme pleasure she was experiencing. “Is this too much? Do you admit defeat already?” Jiwoo’s teasing tone spurred Sooyoung further on but she was reluctant to give up so early.

“Over my dead body.” Sooyoung spat through gritted teeth and Jiwoo admires her effort to go through this until the end. Jiwoo stops to tug at her garter belt and unbuckled it, making Sooyoung’s eyes widen in the process. Her throat felt so dry and her saliva wasn’t enough to quench her thirst.

“That’s unfair!” Sooyoung protests and is shut up with a soul-searing kiss from Jiwoo while she scratches at Sooyoung’s scalp, tugging handfuls of brown locks.

“Shush, you have no say in this, remember?” Jiwoo pushes her cleavage against Sooyoung’s face, fucking her roughly with only her breasts and Sooyoung balls up her fists at her side, holding back from fondling and teasing those hard pink buds. Jiwoo doesn’t stop grinding her hips while Sooyoung just watches, unable to comply even though she can already feel something down there throbbing hard. She can’t let Jiwoo know about her urges, or else, she might actually lose it.

“You’ve been so good, sugar,” Jiwoo smile sweetly and faces the other way, starting to sway her hips to the beat and shoves her ass onto Sooyoung’s stomach, urging the older girl to just do something with those hands already. Sooyoung groans weakly, why did God have to make her so gay? Sooyoung feels the wetness on her jeans that was the remains of Jiwoo’s wet, bare clit grinding shamelessly.

“God, fuck…”

Jiwoo tuts in displeasement. “I don’t wanna hear that old man’s name when I’m here in front of you,” Jiwoo bites down on Sooyoung’s collarbone while rocking her hips to and fro, just knowing that Sooyoung loves Jiwoo in this position, ”Come on. Say my name, beautiful.”

“Ji- _ Jiwoo— _ !” Sooyoung pleads, just wanting more of what the demon could give to ease her from this throbbing pain from her clit. Jiwoo smirks, pleased with herself and kneels in front of Sooyoung and starts working on the zipper of her jeans. This was hardly a lap dance anymore, Sooyoung thought but she wasn’t complaining.

“These must be hot on you Sooyoungie, right? There isn’t any air conditioning so let me help you get this piece of clothing out of the way of our fun.” Jiwoo tugs them down at an awfully close and Sooyoung kicks her feet, trying to get these pair of jeans off her quickly. Jiwoo admires how wet Sooyoung was already, a pool of liquid on the chair as evidence of Sooyoung’s arousal piling up. 

“And you call yourself a practicing Christian? Don’t make me laugh.” Sooyoung flushes red with shame. She internally apologises to both God and her mother for this undoable sin she can’t ever repent for.

Jiwoo grips Sooyoung’s thighs and places a chaste peck on the inside of one of them. Sooyoung sighs softly, already sensitive than before and feels like cursing since Jiwoo is taking her sweet time than to go down on her instantly. Jiwoo was driving her mad with pleasure and Sooyoung doesn’t even try to deny it anymore.

Jiwoo’s nose sniffs at the delicious scent before her and finally, licks up a hot stripe and eats Sooyoung out relentlessly. Sooyoung has never felt this level of pleasure before and it is definitely way better than doing it by herself.

“Fuck— Jiwoo— fuck!” Sooyoung moans shamelessly and Jiwoo coos, happy that Sooyoung remembers to scream her name. 

“Let me hear more of your sweet voice, Sooyoungie.” Jiwoo thrusts a finger into Sooyoung’s clit and sucks on it at the same time and Sooyoung swears, she could see stars.

“Jiwoo, Jiwoo, Jiwoo—“ Sooyoung gasps when Jiwoo enters another finger, “ _ F-fffuck _ that feels so good, don’t stop please!”

Jiwoo detaches her lips from Sooyoung’s clit and instead, inserts all three of her fingers and thrusted them in and out at a quickening pace. Sooyoung comes not long after with a scream of Jiwoo’s name on her tongue. Sooyoung was wet and sticky all over and her cum were also dripping from the chair down to the floor. Jiwoo licked her fingers clean from Sooyoung’s cum and offered them to the latter, in case she wanted a taste of herself. Sooyoung complied, sucking and licking at Jiwoo’s fingers. She detaches her mouth with a ‘pop’ sound and licks her lips clean, silently satisfied with her own essence. Jiwoo takes in Sooyoung’s messed up appearance, her hair rustled up and her lipstick smeared while her eyes looking very dangerous. Jiwoo was once again, turned on. Maybe if she asked a second time to meet up nicely, Sooyoung would agree?

“So. That’s the end of our little session! Although I was disappointed that you wouldn’t touch me, I had quite the fun with you.” Jiwoo untied the rope that held both of Sooyoung’s wrists behind the chair and Sooyoung looked at both of her hands, clenching and unclenching them repeatedly. She was finally free of the demon’s challenge. She could go to church now.

Church? Does she really want to go though when she could have more mindblowing sex with Jiwoo instead? She was already naked and dressed for the occasion and it wasn’t fair that only Sooyoung got to feel good, right? It was only manners to finish what you started and her mother was the one who taught her that. Who was she to defy her mother?

Sooyoung pushed Jiwoo to the nearest wall and caught her lips in a hot second, surprising the demon. She lifted Jiwoo off her feet and let the demon wrap her legs against Sooyoung’s waist while Sooyoung cupped Jiwoo’s ass, something she’s always wanted to so ever since Jiwoo wouldn’t stop grinding on her earlier.

“I thought you wanted to go to church…?” Jiwoo asked, a tinge of confusement decorating the question. Sooyoung placed open mouthed kisses one by one on Jiwoo’s flushed skin on her neck and stops to suck until a red mark appeared. 

“I could wait until next week. Right now? I just want to make you feel good just like you did earlier with me, Jiwoo baby.” Jiwoo shudders at the pet name Sooyoung gave her and she feels overwhelmed by how dominant Sooyoung was right now. Fuck, she was so hot.

“But there’s no bed now…”

“Can’t you make one just reappear, like you did with the stereos?” Sooyoung pouted.

Jiwoo shook her head.” My powers are pretty limited to a certain span of time and it sounds ridiculous, I know.”

Sooyoung thought of her very christian-friendly house, full of crosses and portraits of Jesus in every just about every hallway you walk through.

“What about my house?” Sooyoung suggests, slightly impatient with the amount of time they’ve wasted when she could be making Jiwoo come already instead. Jiwoo scoffs comically.

“I’m sure your family hang up crosses in every room and a portrait of Jesus and Mary, at least, in all the rooms except the toilet.” Jiwoo knew her family too well, no wonder she was a demon.

“... I’ll take them all off.”

Jiwoo grins, her gums showing off and Sooyoung feels something warm. No way is she catching feelings for a demon. This should strictly be pure lust, only. Or, she tries to herself.

“Then, your house it is! I hope you’re prepared for me because I’m not as merciful as your God. I’m a demon that was sent to swerve you off the right path because ever since Adam was created, I had—“

“Blah, blah, blah, you talk too much. Can you just teleport us already so I could eat you out? I don’t want my family walking in on us while I’m busy making you feel good.” Jiwoo’s cheeks felt hot with embarrassment. Who knew Sooyoung could be so demanding?

“Gosh, alright! And who was the one that was so reluctant to even get a lap dance just cuz she wanted to go to church—“

“Do you want to have sex or not.” Sooyoung asked but it didn’t seem like a question and more of an order. Jiwoo opened her mouth to retort something smart but instead, shuts up and become good. This was so unlike her usual bad demon self.

“... Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... spare kudos and comments pls


End file.
